The Dark Artist
by WindDragoon647
Summary: An Artist is more of a manipulator of things like fire and other elements and stuff
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

"Aaron, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, we could get into a lot of trouble."

"I've already lost my mom and dad to sickness, and I'm not losing my dog, too!"

"But you already lost him; he's dead."

"I know. That's, why we're gonna bring him back from the dead with the dark arts."

"Are you sure? I mean they're called the dark arts and they aren't allowed here. If you get caught you'll never be able to come back."

"Well, we won't get caught if you stop worrying and act natural."

The two young men carefully snuck into Aaron's cellar carrying a dusty old book. John blew the dust off the cover and lifted the cover.

"Okay, it says here if I use the dark arts then I won't be able to use any other arts."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Hell yeah, I do. Now it says here that I need to be initiated into the dark arts by using its powers. That's the one were gonna use- bringing back the dead." Aaron read on silently and furrowed his brow as he saw what was to come. He set his jaw and a determined look came over his face.

"I'll draw the glyph. You go get some frogs; we're gonna use them as sacrifices."

"Okay," John agreed shakily. He stepped outside to find some frogs. As he walked back towards the house he heard a twig snap. He spun around and peered out into the darkness. He took a deep, trembling breath and stepped into the house.

"Here are the frogs, Aaron."

"Thanks. Now we have everything we need. I'll set it all up." He put the cage full of frogs in one corner and then placed the dead dog's body right in the center of the glyph.

Aaron closed the book and then his eyes. He clasped his hands together and started to chant in an eerie tone. The farther into the incantation he got, the stronger his voice grew. Involved in the spell, he didn't notice the tall man staring through the window. John detected the man's presence and quickly spotted him.

"Um, Aaron? Aaron! Someone else is-" John was interrupted as a thick black smoke came from the glyph.

"What do you wish to do?" droned a mysterious voice.

Aaron, with his eyes still closed, replied, "I want to bring back my dog from the dead."

"I will need a sufficient sacrifice."

"Over there. I have frogs that will serve as a sacrifice."

"Frogs… frogs will not work, but that boy will suffice."

"No!" Aaron exclaimed. "I brought you the sacrifice, and it is the frogs. Leave him alone!"

"You called me forth, you awoke my deep slumber, and now you dare try to control me?" the voice bellowed. "I do as I please!"

The smoke drifted over to John and began to envelop him.

"Aaron, help me!"

"Leave him alone!" Aaron opened his eyes, grabbed a knife, and tried to stab the spirit, but it was in vain. The smoke lifted John and held him where Aaron's knife would fall to protect itself.

"Help me… I'm feeling… very… weak," John gasped. Aaron hesitated and then ran straight towards the smoke-like monster. He, too, was lifted. He cried out, and then was hurled against a wall before collapsing onto the floor. The knife fell to the floor, and Aaron reached for it, but it was too late. John had disappeared, and all that Aaron could see left of him was a pile of ashes smoldering on the concrete floor.

"The sacrifice has been completed. I will bring your dog back."

"No!"

"No?"

Tears ran down Aaron's cheeks. "I told you; the frogs were the sacrifice- not my friend! Now bring him back or you will pay!" he yelled.

The voice chuckled coldly.

"And just how will you manage that?" Aaron grimaced as he rose to his feet. He wiped away a tear and curled his fingers into tight fists.

"You ungrateful little bitch! Fine, take him and your dog!" the monster roared, before vanishing. Black marks appeared on Aaron's body and burned him all over. He screamed out in pain.

"Now everyone will know you're a dark artist!" the voice called out gleefully. Aaron pulled himself up to see the face of his best friend John and his dog. A shocked look came upon his face. His friend, the dog, and the frogs had all become one being, and were moving towards him.

"What are you? You're an animal! An inhuman beast!"

"You made me…"

"All of this is your fault, Aaron."

"I'm sorry!" Aaron sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry- that's all you can say?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I- I just wanted my dog back!"

"You made this happen to me. It's all you're fault!"

"I can fix it, I swear."

"I can't trust you anymore."

"I said I'm sorry! I'll fix you up. I promise I'll make everything better."

"Look at me. I don't belong here. I deserve to die right here and now. Kill me, Aaron!"

"No! I won't!"

"Kill me or I'll have to kill you."

"I can't… I just can't." Aaron jumped at the sound of a gun shot. His eyes widened, and he looked up to see a bullet hole straight through the creature's forehead. He turned around and saw a man with a smoking gun in his hand. "Why??!! Why did you have to kill him? I could've saved him!"

"You heard him. He wanted to die."

"You… you…" Aaron walked slowly towards him. The man panicked and shot at Aaron, but the bullets incinerated before they could hit him. Aaron glared at the man and continued to march on. The man froze with fear. Aaron put his hand on the man's forehead and a black fire engulfed the man's body. The more the man screamed the higher the flames leapt.

Aaron laughed manically, and didn't notice the cluster of people surrounding him until he heard his name.

"Aaron, what the hell are you doing?" Aaron was roused from his trance, and gazed around the room at the people who had gathered there before he dropped to the floor.


	2. Ex Communicated and a Free Wanderer

Chapter 2

Ex Communicated and a Free Wanderer

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and blinked as he got used to the light.

"He's awake," said the sheriff.

"Where am I? I… I remember…"

"Aaron, get up."

"Sheriff… um," Aaron peered at the sheriff's name tag. "Daniels. Sheriff Daniels, what's going on?"

"Town meeting." He unlocked the cell and pulled Aaron out before walking him to the town hall. The sheriff threw open the doors and firmly guided Aaron down the aisle. The seats were full of people from around town: Aaron's classmates, neighbors, and family. He noticed his brother sitting in the third row. He tried to wave, but realized his hands were handcuffed behind his back. Aaron stared at the floor until he was told to have a seat near the front of the room.

"We are here today because of this boy. A many of you already know, he has done a heinous act. He is now a Dark Artist, which is strictly forbidden in this town. And worst of all, you dragged your best friend into this all. Poor John… your mistake cost his life!" Aaron interrupted suddenly.

"I know that! It's my fault; I know what I did was wrong. I feel horrible about this. You don't even know how-"

"Silence! You will speak only when I say you can. As I was saying… you created a monster! Just look at his forehead and chest!" The judge undid Aaron's handcuffs, removed the boy's shirt, and forced him to stand up.

"He has been marked; these will stay with him forever." The entire room was filled with whispers as the people spoke amongst themselves.

"Now why did you do this, Aaron?" Aaron thought back to when he first found out his dog was dead. He had run into the forest, his eyes full of tears, and was stopped by a man who suggested the dark arts to him. The man had been short and skinny, but Aaron couldn't remember his face. The man had given Aaron the book full of spells. Once Aaron found the spell for resurrecting loved ones, he invited John over and began the rituals.

"I don't know," Aaron said. "I was in a state of shock, I guess. I mean, I just really wanted my dog back."

"Even at the cost of your best friend's life?"

"I didn't want that to happen it wasn't-"

"It wasn't what? Your fault? _It wasn't your fault?_ John just happened to be at your house and you decided to do dark magic together? You didn't plan it? And I suppose John was the one with the book, too, huh? Did he offer to be your sacrifice? Or was it just your choice, Aaron?"

"No! It wasn't like that! We had a sacrifice, but they wouldn't take it!"

"LIAR!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Keep telling yourself that. And what about the other man? The one who you burned?"

"I didn't mean to… I… I lost control of myself." The judge turned to the crowd.

"Well, I, for one, do not think this type of behavior is acceptable. What do you think we should do?" The crowd was suddenly filled with the voices of the townspeople.

"I say we should kill him before he does anymore damage to anyone else!" a man shouted angrily.

"We can't kill him; he's just a child!"

"Hey, if we don't someone will. He can't get away with this." Everyone continued to argue until one man loudly voiced his opinion.

"I think we should let him live and make him suffer from the guilt of what he has done. That would be the most appropriate thing to do." The whole town agreed to this solution.

Aaron was released from the chair, and was told to go home and pack his things within the next hour. He grabbed his book and stormed out of the room. After he had gathered his belongings, he walked sullenly out of the town.

For the next two years Aaron lived by himself and kept improving his Dark Art abilities. He began wearing a bandana across his forehead to hide the insignia, and long clothes to hide the marks on his body. As he headed towards the next town, his life evolved more and more away from the old existence he knew. He didn't realize it then, but soon his skills were going to be put to the ultimate test.


End file.
